newfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Tapping the Dream Tree
Tapping the Dream Tree (2002) — Is a collecton of stoies and is the #12 in the Newford series. Category (YA or Adult) Adult Description ✤ BOOK 12 BLURB—Tapping the Dream Tree (2002): The city of Newford could be any contemporary North American city...except that magic lurks in its music, in its `art, in the shadows of its grittiest streets, where mythic beings walk disguised. And its people are like you and me, each looking for a bit of magic to shape their lives and transform their fate. Here are a bluesman hiding from the devil; a Buffalo Man at the edge of death; a murderous ghost looking for revenge; a wolf man on his first blind date; and many more. We're reunited with Jilly, Geordie, Sophie, the Crow Girls, and other characters whose lives have become part of the great Newford myth. And beyond Newford's streets, de Lint takes us to the pastoral hills north of the city, where magic and music have a flavor different but powerful still. ~ Goodreads | Tapping the Dream Tree (Newford, #12) Excerpt Themes World-Building Settings * Newford * hills north of the city Supernatural / Mythical Elements mythic beings, devil, Buffalo Man, ghost, wolf man, Crow Girls, Characters To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Cover Artists * Charles Vess ~ Source: ISFdb: Cover: Tapping the Dream Tree Publishing Information Publishers: Tor Books * Hardcover, First Ed., 544 pages, Pub: November 23rd 2002 by Tor Books—ISBN: 0312874014 * Paperback, 541 pages, Pub: September 1st 2003 by Tor Books—ISBN: 0312868405 TOC Contents (view Concise Listing) # 13 • Author's Note (Tapping the Dream Tree) • essay # 19 • Ten for the Devil • Newford • (1998) • novelette # 57 • Wingless Angels • Newford • (2000) • novelette # 75 • The Words That Remain • Newford • (2000) • shortstory # 89 • Many Worlds Are Born Tonight • Newford • (2000) • shortstory # 103 • The Buffalo Man • Newford • (1999) • novelette # 133 • Second Chances • Newford • (1998) • shortstory # 143 • Forest of Stone • Newford • (1999) • shortstory # 161 • Embracing the Mystery • Newford • (2000) • novelette # 189 • Masking Indian • Newford • (2000) • shortstory # 209 • Granny Weather • Newford • (2000) • novelette # 239 • The Witching Hour • Newford • shortstory # 259 • Pixel Pixies • Newford • (1999) • novelette # 291 • Trading Hearts at the Half Kaffe Café • Newford • (2001) • novelette # 321 • Making a Noise in This World • Newford • (2000) • novelette # 347 • Freak • Newford • (2001) • shortstory # 357 • Big City Littles • Newford • (2000) • shortstory # 381 • Sign Here • Newford • shortstory # 397 • Seven Wild Sisters • (2002) • novel ~ Source: ISFdb First Sentence "Are you sure you want off here?" ~ Shelfari Quotes Goodreads | Charles de Lint Quotes : You’d be surprised how much satisfaction you can get from the simplest task if you impart it with meaning.” ~ Shelfari Awards Triva Lists That Contain Tapping the Dream Tree (Newford, #12) by Charles de Lint Notes Tapping the Dream Tree (Tor Books, hardcover, November 2002) is my 50th book and collects a new batch of Newford stories written after those that appeared in Moonlight and Vines. As in the previous three Newford collections (which also include Dreams Underfoot and The Ivory and the Horn), you'll meet old friends and hopefully make some new ones. It includes one previously unpublished story, "The Witching Hour." The cover art is by my pal Charles Vess. For readers who don't live in North America, there are no plans for a foreign edition of this collection at the moment. But happily with the Internet, it can be readily ordered and shipped anywhere in the world. ~ Charles de Lint: Tapping the Dream Tree (2002) Description See Also * Next book: Spirits in the Wires (2003) * Previous book: The Onion Girl (2001) * Chronological List of Newford books * Category: Characters - Newford Wiki Other Collections: * Dreams Underfoot * Moonlight and Vines * The Hour Before Dawn * Muse and Reverie External Links Book: * Charles de Lint: Tapping the Dream Tree (2002) Description ~ Author * Goodreads | Tapping the Dream Tree (Newford, #12) ~ Goodreads * Newford series - Urban Fantasy Wiki ~ Wikia * Bibliography: Tapping the Dream Tree ~ ISFdb * Tapping the Dream Tree by Charles de Lint ~ Shelfari (Characters, etc) Artist: * Charles Vess - Summary Bibliography Reviews: *Tapping the Dream Tree Reviewed on Quill and Quire *Fantasy Worlds: Review: _Tapping the Dream Tree_ by Charles de Lint *Charles de Lint, Tapping the Dream Tree *Tapping the Dream Tree by Charles de Lint - A Once Upon a Time *TAPPING THE DREAM TREE by Charles de Lint | Kirkus *Charles de Lint: Tapping the Dream Tree (2002) Description Category:Books Category:Browse Category:Collections